Field
The present disclosure relates generally to information management in media broadcasting and advertisement insertion, and more particularly, using analytic data to automatically select and insert targeted advertisements in combination with media content leveraging multiple analytic sources to derive return-on-investment (ROI) results for campaigns across all platforms including connected TV, web, mobile and social platforms.
Background
Media content providers, such as national television networks and television station groups, have evolved to serve the demand for online viewing across various formats. Consequently, in addition to regular television broadcasts of programs, the same content may be streamed over the internet as video on demand and/or live streaming. Examples of delivery formats include over the top (OTT) bypassing typical “managed services” such as cable, satellite and IPTV infrastructure that can be subscription and/or transaction based or ad supported, online video platforms (OVP) such as YouTube, and TV Everywhere used by “managed services” providers to provide their subscribers access to their content on connected TV, web and mobile devices for both live and pre-recorded broadcasts.
Traditional approaches to advertising and monetization are becoming ineffective and outdated due to the evolving manner in which media is presented to viewers.